boundariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiriel
Kiriel Dreemurr is the daughter of Asriel and Frisk, from a timeline where Frisk saved Asriel 10 years after the barrier was broken. She is currently in her mid-twenties and her parents have stepped down, giving her the crown. History When Kiriel turned three, a strange woman came into her home. The woman said, "Twelve years from now is her moment of truth." The woman promptly left, leaving a confused Frisk and a concerned Asriel to try and decipher what happened. The same woman came in on Kiriel's fifth birthday, and it was learned her name was Tia Doekrea. She seemed nice, but betrayed them in the end, overpowering both Asriel and Frisk and freezing them. But she was no match for Kiriel, who summoned one of her father's Chaos Sabres and promptly, ahem, beat the living bajeezus out of Tia, then unfroze her parents. Her father, seeing this sight despite being frozen in time, decided to teach her magic and sword-fighting skills. The next few years were spent with her balancing homeschooled lessons and training. By the time she was ten, she was ready to try and take on her parents in a real battle, but when that time came she refused. Asriel was shocked at her refusal; he wasn't expecting it. But he was very proud her her for it, and he decided to teach her the spellcasting language of Erahni, which is used mainly for defensive and healing spells but some offensive as well. When she was twelve, her life suddenly took a dark turn. A strange catwoman came in her home, named Jyaki. The woman, welcomed by her and her family despite having a strange aura about her, had brought urgent news; Asgore had been dusted by an unknown entity, and had severely injured Toriel, leaving her sick and permanently wounded. Eventually, Toriel succumbed to illness, leaving Asriel and Frisk the responsibility of the crown instead. The day she turned thirteen was the day she voluntarily started taking up more responsibilities, taking meetings for her mother and father despite their protests. She was rather eloquent when she needed to be; she almost never lost an arguement, for people would see her logic and nearly no flaws detected. When she turned fourteen, due to mysterious circumstances, she disappeared for a year. This turned out to be because of an Erahnian crystal, a "strange crystal half-made of celestite with unusual temporal properties". The issue was resolved by her destroying it, along with another goatgirl named Nancy. Kiriel then came back, everybody was thrilled, the end. Sort of. After she turned seventeen, she was possessed by a demon named De'eyana. Of course, that was all sorted out, but still. She was. When she turned nineteen, her parents stepped down from the crown and gave it to her. So then she became the ruler of her timeline, which... well, sometimes she wasn't a very smart ruler. Several years later, she got absorbed into many things, one of which almost cost her an arm. A lot more than that happened, but... it's complicated.